This invention relates to systems for testing electronic circuits by applying and/or measuring electrical signals and, more particularly, to electronic circuit test systems for applying electrical signals to a packaged device or integrated circuit, or a device or integrated circuit chip on wafer, and measuring the response of the device or integrated circuit to the applied electrical signals. Specifically, one embodiment of the invention provides a hingedly connected conduit for routing cables in an electronic circuit tester between a test head that interfaces with the device or integrated circuit being tested and the remainder of the tester. The pivotable conduit in accordance with one embodiment of the invention is particularly adaptable to a high-frequency electronic circuit tester for reducing strain on coaxial cables typically used to interconnect the test head and the remainder of the tester and for facilitating the setup and calibration of, and measurements with, the tester for testing high-frequency devices and integrated circuits, thereby improving operator efficiency and enhancing overall throughput.
Programmable electronic circuit testers are typically used during the manufacture of electronic devices and integrated circuits to test the performance of the device or integrated circuit being manufactured. Tests are conducted to assure that the device or integrated circuit satisfies associated design performance specifications. In order to test the device or integrated circuit, the electronic circuit tester is programmed to inject an electrical signal or suite of electrical signals into the device or integrated circuit under test and to measure the response(s). The electronic circuit tester cannot only be used to test finished packaged devices and integrated circuits, but is also frequently used to perform tests at various stages of the manufacture of the device or integrated circuit between initial wafer processing and final packaging.
A conventional programmable electronic circuit tester, generally indicated by the numeral 10, is shown in FIG. 1. The electronic circuit tester 10 comprises a test head 12 electrically connected by cables routed through a conduit 14 to a rack(s) 16 of electronic test and measurement instruments, such as ac and dc electrical signal generators for applying electrical signals to a device or integrated circuit interfaced to the test head, and signal analyzers, for example, an oscilloscope and a network analyzer, for measuring the response(s) to those applied electrical signals. As shown in FIG. 1, the test head 12 interfaces to a device or integrated circuit through a load board 18 connected to the cables in the conduit 14 and a fixture board 20 in turn connected to the load board. The configuration of the load board 18 depends on the type of device or integrated circuit being tested, such as an analog or digital electronic circuit, while the configuration of the fixture board 20 is typically specific to the family of device or integrated circuit being tested.
As shown in FIG. 1, the test head 12 is mounted on a dolly 22. Since the electronic circuit tester 10 can be employed to test both packaged devices and integrated circuits, as well as device or integrated circuit chips on wafer, the test head 12 is preferably mounted by pivotable connections 24 to the dolly 22. The pivotable connections 24 enable the test head 12 to be positioned in an upward facing horizontal position so that the appropriate load and fixture boards 18 and 20 can be mounted on the test head and calibrated by an operator. The test head 12 can then be pivoted to a vertical position so that the fixture board 20 can interface with a material handler, for example, to test packaged devices or integrated circuits. Finally, the test head 12 can be pivoted to a downward facing horizontal position so that the fixture board 20 can interface with a wafer to test device or integrated circuit chips on the wafer.
However, the conduit 14 through which the cables from the test head 12 are routed to the rack(s) 16 is fixedly attached to the housing of the test head, as shown in FIG. 1. Consequently, when the test head 12 is pivoted among the various positions for setup, calibration, and actual testing, the conduit 14 and contained cables resist pivotable movement of the test head. Furthermore, in the setup and calibration position shown in FIG. 1, the conduit 14 extends outwardly from the test head 12 and interferes with setup and calibration of the electronic circuit tester 10 by the operator. Finally, in all but one of the pivotable positions of the test head 12, the conduit 14 and contained cables are strained.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a structure to easily position the test head 12 to all of the desired positions for setup and calibration and actual testing. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a structure whereby strain on the conduit 14 and the cables within the conduit is relieved. Such a structure would facilitate the use of the electronic circuit tester 10 to perform setup and calibration, as well as the measurement process.